Food waste can be collected, liquefied, and exposed to dissolved oxygen to initiate an aerobic microbial decomposition process similar to composting that disassembles the food waste and converts it into cellular mass, energy, water, and carbon dioxide. While the residual greywater (or “greywater”) from the microbial digestion process is cleaner than the food slurry from which it originated, residual water quality is still a concern. Specifically, residual biochemical oxygen demand and chemical oxygen demand (BOD/COD), suspended solids, and oxygen levels make it difficult to directly reuse the greywater in the digestion process without eventually developing concentrations that are toxic to the process and too elevated to be discharged to the sewer in some municipalities.